


Death Of A Bachelor

by afterawhile



Series: I'll show you if you let me, girl [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rivalry, Slight Humor, fuck boy, he’s a horny mf, high school to adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterawhile/pseuds/afterawhile
Summary: What Chanyeol wants, he gets.Even if it’s years later.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Series: I'll show you if you let me, girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213487
Kudos: 4





	Death Of A Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> a fan favorite

“Chanyeol Park is getting married."

Say that phrase to any one person from our high school graduating class and they would laugh, scoff, wait for you to yell April Fools. 

But it was true. 

I, the Chanyeol Park that had prime cheerleader pussy served on a gold platter for me every weekend in high school, college, and then pencil skirt ass beyond those days, was getting married.

And to none other than Rosie Park, the younger sister of the one asshat I despised the most. Who would have fucking thought that this the Bachelor's demise? It was almost comical. 

But mostly, it was fucking iconic. 

—————

11 years ago 

A King fighting a King caused problems. It was simple history. 

It caused wars, famine and absolute destruction. Kingdoms would end, people would die, all in the name of their Kings while the fucks themselves slept with whores, cheating on their wives and drank their body weight in wine. 

Exordium High was no different being the cliche, preppy school where the monarchy was solid and hierarchy was known. 

It wasn't easy becoming royalty, except that it was fucking easy for me the second I stepped front in the hallways my freshman year. Gifted with genetics from my exceptional father and Miss Universe mother, I had entered the 'hardest times of my life' at six foot three, smoldering eyes and a built frame that got even better into my junior year. Now imagine me at my senior year? An Adonis. 

Things came easy to me. My Baseball Captain title being one of the many things, I had a hell of a swing. Colleges bidding for me to attend and play for them. Money was no issue and never would be, just like the rest of this rich ass town. The dirty wealth and mansions were plentiful through the decent sized town a couple hours from New York City, my family being the top of the chain. I never let anyone forget that detail. 

And the girls? They came the easiest. 

Lay Zhang hated it. Which never made much sense to me from the start, because him and I? We weren't much different. The rivaled Kings. He came from wealth just like I did, driving the most expensive cars and living in the largest homes. There was no sport rivalry with him being the Football Captain yet I still got under his skin. Girls lined up for him after taking a ride on me, maybe that was it.

But I knew exactly why I couldn't stand his smug face. 

He was the fakest person I had ever come in contact with. Lay prided himself with his pathetic respect agenda that he paraded around the school. He was well mannered, the teachers and principal absolutely loved him. He was the type to read inspirational books during his downtime while I enjoyed a nice rendezvous in my pool house, reading a redhead instead. 

Lay thought he was better, that he had worked for his King title and I thought he was an idiot. 

Wars happened weekly, sometimes daily. I used my pawns and so did he. We fed off the fight, lived for the power struggle. I knew how to make him tick more than anyone. I knew how to make him drop that fake act and show him that he was just like me, no amount of inspirational books would change that. Lay thrived off the power just like I did, but at least I didn't hide the fact that I got off on it. Fake wasn't my jam. 

Naturally, when word of Lay's father's marriage to his long time girlfriend spread like wildfire, I laughed and smiled like a mad man. Especially when the most important detail that Lay now has a hot, younger step sister spread along with the news. The Now Mrs. Zhang and her daughter would be moving in with Lay and his father, and his step sister would be joining Exordium High as a junior. 

My new pawn. 

Lay wasn't her brother by blood but he sure acted like it. He threatened every single breathing object within the county lines that their genitals would be sliced to pieces if they even dared to look at his new sister. Reminding me—really just threatening— more than the others. Which was extremely unfair. 

"I fucking mean it, Park. Rosie is off limits." He seethed. Just a friendly hello for the morning as our groups clashed in the hallway. My left and right hand men, Sehun and Jongin beside me standing just as tall and broad. 

I smirked, "Oh Rosie is her name? Perfect." Lay's face darken as he took a step forward, trying to intimidate. I laughed before bringing my hands into a prayer position. "Is she a blonde? God, I hope she is."

"Park!"

Ignoring his warning, his nostrils flared, I dramatically looked around the hallway. "When does she start anyways? I can't wait to personally introduce myself." 

"Touch her and I will ruin you." For a dude that talked about humbleness like he was a TedTalk speaker, he sure had angry issues.

"Zhang, I plan on doing more than touch her." I held up my hand and wiggled my pointer and index fingers for show, Jongin stifled his laugh. Pushing Lay to the brink of a fight was one of my favorite past-times and my knuckles were bored. 

Lay's jaw clenched, "For all you know, she could be ugly and we both know you don't touch ugly with a 10 foot pole." He was trying to regain the control. 

"You wouldn't be all up in my face if she wasn't hot as shit." My laugh taunted him. In fact, with just how much he was down my throat, I knew that little Miss Rosie would be exactly what I was hoping for. 

His finger poked deep into my chest but I didn't budge an inch, "Stay. Away." 

And like the pearly gates of heaven, the front doors opened, viewable past Lay's shoulders and the forbidden fruit itself walked through them. My mouth curled, I didn't have to ask because I knew.

The beaut was the type of hot that made your dick hard by just her smile.

She was petite. The type of petite that I could throw around, have my way with. Her hair was indeed blonde, golden waves down over her shoulders. Pink and begging lips with bright eyes. Her legs long, hips hugged by the denim jeans she wore. The bohemian styled white blouse exposed her sharp collarbones and presented the best rack I had ever seen. Small and plump, the perfect handful. Was that a lace bralette peaking out? 

Lay was out of his fucking mind if he thought I would listen to him after seeing what he wanted to hide. 

My teeth bit down on my knuckles with my eyes locked on her, "Stay away aren't in my vocabulary anymore. Good lord." I glanced back to my group, "I got dibs, understood?" 

Lay whipped around towards the front doors. The glorious Rosie beamed a smile of relief towards her step brother, most likely excited to see a familiar face on her first day. 

My hand clapped onto his shoulder, "Don't worry man, I'll give her the entire tour." 

"You won't do shit." He spat, shrugging off my hand with venom in his eyes. 

Tell me I can't have something, and I'll want it more. It was Lay's own grave he was digging. Pursuing his new baby sister would drive him mad. 

I took it that our little discussion was over as he took long strides towards her, gripping her elbow and turning her around to walk in the opposite direction. I made a mental note to thank him later for giving me such a great view of her ass. He muttered something, his face hard and serious that caused the little vixen to glanced over her shoulder with a confused pout. Just like the rest of the female population, her eyes found me as she scanned the crowd. I winked before turning around and leading my pack, the bell sang into the hallways. 

"Bet 100 bucks and a bag of weed I'll get her to sit on my face before graduation." 

—————

"Little Miss Rosie, how are you on this fine morning?"

Her locker slammed shut, eyes shooting daggers. "What do you want, Chanyeol?"

Didn't take me long to introduce myself that day she started at school, but she already knew exactly who I was. Lay had warned her. Thus began my new routine. A fun one that included visiting her before first period, throwing innuendos at her like pennies to the poor. The times that Lay caught me were the best, it was worth it to see the steam come from his ears. There had been no physical fights, yet but I was counting down the days. Maybe one time I could finally break that perfect fucking nose of his. 

Then fuck his sister when he was out the way. 

Rosie Park was feisty and so sexy it hurt. Not only was her body the definition of my own wet dreams, her mind was just as sharp. She was excelling in all her classes, coming for the smartest kids in school. The girls envied her, and the boys craved her. But Rosie was extremely loyal to her designated side, her brother's side. Getting a word in with her was hard, but the endgame with me balls deep inside her was inevitable. It fueled me, kept me going in these trying and hard times. Where was Ghandi when you needed him. Little did she know, her annoyed tone and lack of attention helped, going straight to my dick with each glare she shot. 

This was our routine for the last two months. And I looked forward to it every day. 

I grinned, "You. Moaning my name with those pretty lips of yours, riding me like your favorite rollercoaster." My voice was deep and rich.

"I hate rollercoasters." She was unamused, blinking at me with those doe eyes as she clutched a small note book to her chest, pink peony's watercolored over across the cover Rosie could stand her ground against me, it was the hottest thing about her. Book smart, street smart, it was only fitting that she was bed smart as well. She turned on her heel and I followed, eyes of many watching us like the latest episode of that god-awful housewives show. 

No one was allowed to pursue Rosie Park. The school knew she was mine the second she stepped into through those doors, hell even the teachers knew. No other boy dared to approach her, not with Lay's threats, and now mine behind the lock room doors. 

Lay barked no one could touch her. 

And I threatened no one could touch her, but me.

Despite Lay's constant reminders to back the fuck off, I didn't and I wouldn't. Each time her and I had a little quarrel in the hallways, it just set another stone down. Eventually she would crumble, and I would win.

Her blonde locks were pulled into a grip-able ponytail. The delicious skin of her neck just begging for me to taste. "Did you wear your hair up to tease me today? I think you did." 

"Eat a dick." She mumbled with that secret filthy mouth of hers, I felt like a salivating dog. 

"I'd rather eat what's in between your legs, baby girl. Just tell me when and where."

Rosie whipped around outside her classroom, "Are you done?" Was that a slight blush? I smirked, that was a first. 

"Are you going to come?" 

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, her voice almost coming out like a choke. 

A second blush. "Tonight?" I arched a brow, playing with my words on purpose. Rosie creased her brows in anger and rose her hand for a quick slap meant for my precious face, but my much larger hand caught her wrist before it made contact. 

"To my party." She was so much fun to fuck with, I could already imagine what type we are in bed. I slipped from her wrist to her hand, her pulse felt at my fingertips, and brought her knuckles to my lips. Her taste, divine. Tasting the rest of her was my only goal. "But I can make what's on your mind happen too." 

She visibly roped back in her composure, ripping her hand from my grasp. "I'm going but sure as hell not for you." 

And I'm sure that's what she told herself the whole day, hours before as she slipped on that silk mini and cropped shirt. Keeping her hair up especially for me. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd when she arrived, trailing were her brother and his group of dickbags like her own security team. Lay sure stacked it for this party, they had crossed passed enemy lines. We were allowed at each other's parties unless told otherwise, usually if I had pissed him off beyond his cap that week or vice versa, though I never listened and would show up anyways. But this week hadn't been so bad, and since Lay had decided to grace us with his presence meant that Rosie hadn't told him about our cute conversation earlier. My words deserved at least one punch in the face, but I'll take the W. 

They walked across the grand foyer, Rosie eyes widen while she glanced around. Her and Lay we rich, but my father was in a whole other level. Which reminded me, I needed to call him back. Him and Mom were off somewhere in the Maldives. 

"We gonna keep this clean tonight, Park?" Lay greeted as they approached the couch, me on my throne decorated with girls and shots. I felt like Jay fucking Gatsby. 

I glanced to Rosie who diverted her eyes to anywhere but my own, "I don't know, Zhang. Care to offer a peace gift? Your sister, by chance?"

Rosie scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You're disgusting." Yes, sweetheart. Disgusting I am, why don't you clean me up I thought. I trailed my eyes along her legs as she strutted away angrily, leaning against my knees the farther she got away from my view. 

"Eyes off, motherfucker." Lay bellowed. Sehun stood in response, stepping towards the enemy. The perfect King's hand. I placed my hand up to diffuse, Sehun stopped but never dropped his glare. 

"Oh come on boys. Let's not ruin the fun tonight." I smugged a grin, grabbing a passing and giggling cheerleader by her jean pocket and pulling her to my lap. "Condoms are everywhere fellas, enjoy your night." I was losing interest in the men before me, my voice distant while I played with the necklace that dipped into the parked cheerleader's cleavage. 

Songs, smoke and booze hazed together as the night played on, Rosie and my enemy disappeared into the crowd. The weed was good, my high soaring past my expectations. Maybe using Jongin's contact wasn't so bad. There had been no problems, my parties always kept in order. Chaotic order, but order none the less. The mass of people moved to the pool, splashes and mating calls of giggles and whistles echoed off the trees. I slipped into the hot tub next to Eunbin, a regular friend of mine to the beat of Sway With Me by Saweetie. Her hands immediately found my chest, giving up her drink up to me. 

"Thank you." I flash my deep voice and smile, her eyes sparkle before her lips find my neck. 

Unbothered, My eyes scanned the surroundings. The water changing to different bright colors every couple seconds, illuminating the large patio space. The air was sticky with humidity and hormones, clinging to the barely covered bodies. Lay was in the corner, lounged against a chair with a drink in one hand and a girl in the other. When I said he was just like me, I wasn't kidding. 

Her whip of blonde hair caught my drifting attention, she was walking at the opposite end of the pool with a girl with bangs, laughing and smiling. It fell the moment her eyes found me, dropping to Eunbin attached to the skin of my shoulder. Rosie's bright eyes from moments before darkened, and I smiled, lifting my drink with a wink. She could act as unaffected as she wanted but we both knew that wasn't the case. It never would be. 

Rosie grabbed her friend and pulled deeper into the crowd, anywhere away from me and my taunts. It could be her, straddled over my legs with our wet skin sliding together but I wasn't the one making it difficult. Her pride would give out against my suffocation at some point. 

And she couldn't hide forever. 

"We have a problem." Jongin muttered about 45 minutes later, breaking my show of Eunbin and some other girl swirling in the bubbling water, teasing me by teasing each other. I guess I spoke too soon. My head rolled in his direction, blowing a deep sigh out of my nose and waiting for him to continue. "Someone spotted her and JB heading into your father's office."

"Who?" I snarled, my ears began to ring. Eunbin rushed to my lap to keep me from leaving, everyone knew that tone. 

"Rosie, and JB from the football team." 

"The disrespect." I tsked, pushing Eubin off of me and pulling out of the water. Had they forgotten who was in power in this town? 

Normally I would send Sehun to take care of this for me, but this felt like a direct attack on my kingdom. Ripping my shirt over my chest and torso, I felt like it was the only nice thing I was about to do. Going in bare chested would be unfair, JB would be humiliated enough already. A sinister fog settled in my veins, circling into my iris. To defy one king's order was one thing, but denying both? Under my roof? With the girl that belonged to me? Cute. 

People split like the sea when I walked into my mansion, my right and left hand behind me. Whispers flooded the crowd, they knew someone had committed treason by the look on my face. My jaw hard and my eyes black. I would pass the information onto Lay, but only after I was done. My house, my territory, my fist first. 

JB jumped back from Rosie the second I flew open the heavy office doors so fast that he almost looked like an animated cartoon. I slammed the heavy oak doors shut, Jongin and Sehun standing guard outside. The books lining my father's extravagant office would be our only witnesses. Her hair was disheveled and cheeks were flushed. 

"Chanyeol—" She breathed, I'd be lying if I said my dick didn't twitch at the sound of her hallow and small voice. My eyes switched from her to JB, who looked like he wanted to jump out the window. 

"Going against your brothers wishes?" More like laws, my voice was eerily calm. "And going against mine?"

She took a dangerous step forward, "Lay doesn't own me and neither do you." Her hands were trembling. Pinning her against those shelves would be so easy. 

"Maybe not," I shrugged, squaring towards JB. "But your brother owns him."

Rosie fell silent, only stuttered from her throat when I reached the suddenly submissive male. I swear I could hear his heartbeat seizing I'm his chest, my eyes peered down as my head tilted. "How do you think Lay is going to take it when I tell him that I found his beloved teammate, his star Running Back, trying to pound his precious baby sister?"

"He's not going to believe you." Rosie argued with between her clenched teeth, sticking up for JB. What a mistake. I chuckled bitterly and ripped my stabbing gaze from JB to her standing tall behind me. 

Her eyes filled with fear and flames of lust, my filthy soul growled. "Your brother and I may hate each other's fucking guts but there's one thing we don't do to each other, and that's lie." 

Her lips parted to speak but decided to swallow her words instead, the smartest choice. I turned and walked to the office door, hearing JB breath in relief from the breath he held but he wasn't nearly off the hook. Not even close. My knuckles lightly but firmly tapped against the rough wood, signaling Jongin and Sehun. 

"Since I'm a gentleman, you and I will handle this elsewhere. Not when the lady is present." My voice was low, directed like a weapon at JB. I nodded towards the traitor, Jongin and Sehun following my silent order to guild him to a different room. The wine cellar would work. 

"Do you think you can just bully people? Scaring them into submission?" She yelled as the door shut, leaving us alone. "You and my brother are such poor excuses for men." Anger fit her well. 

Her back hitting the spines of books caught her by surprise, too blinded by her seething anger to noticed I had corralled her against the selves. "You haven't been here long, I understand it's a little confusing but this is Exordium High, the Kings ran by Kings. This is a monarchy and traitors deserve punishment."

Her collarbones peaked as she took in a sharp breath, my arms caging her in. I could feel her hot breath against the base of my neck, she refused to look at me. Her voice snarling, Sounds more like a dictatorship to me." 

"I'd be honored to show you what a true dictatorship is like." I whispered against her ear, the faint smell of sweat, smoke and vanilla wafted between us. 

"I don't like you. Why can't you just accept that?" Her voice strained, but her body stilled. 

A dark chuckle shook my chest, vibrating against the books. "And you like JB?" 

Silence. 

A small triumphant smile grew on my lips, her scent becoming stronger than the shit in my system. I pulled away from the addiction of her neck and tiled my head, peering and memorizing my hand that ran along her thigh to the hem of her silk skirt. Goosebumps decorated her skin like a wave. 

"Say the word, baby girl." I urged, my tone daring her to say yes or the opposite, to push me away. Neither of which she was doing. My fingers crawled under the smooth fabric of the skirt, centimeters from what I wanted, what was mine. Her breathing hooked inside her fluttering chest. Just a twitch of my thumb and I would feel my victory, how her body was reacting.

I win. 

My lips seared against hers, nipping at her bottom lip to force her mouth open with a moan. A moan I caused. Her hands clutched my shirt into fists, the raging war in her mind pushing and pulling. Her hands flew to my chest, shoving me back into my father's desk. Her eyes were bright red flames, roaring with complete and utter disdain. This girl, this woman.

"Leave me the fuck alone." 

Settling my jaw, I backed away from her taking in the art of her heaving chest. I ran my tongue along my bottom lip reliving her taste, waving my white flag for now. "Let your brother know I'm asking for a parley and to meet me in the wine cellar. Only two of his men allowed. 

Her face washed with worry, a little crease appearing. I smirked. 

"Tell him I have a present for him." 

—————

2 years go 

Money. I made a fuck ton of it. 

My father moved on, becoming a member on the board while I became the CEO. Walking in my father's shoes and they fit perfectly. I was made for this, running a multi billion dollar company, wrecking my competitors like fucking Godzilla. I swallowed companies whole while swallowing the most expensive scotch in the world. 

Life had treated me good, actually grand since high school. If it was even possible, I got broader, stronger, smarter. A tyrant what you will. New York City had become my own concrete jungle, hell I owned half the companies in it. New York might as well be mine.

Sehun and Jongin made their own inside the company, climbing to the top with only a small help of me and my father's hands. Jongin was now our go-to company lawyer and Sehun made a hell of a CFO. It was like high school, but with more money and expensive women, except Jongin had quit partaking in the women part. The softy had fallen in love with the biggest bitch I've ever met, but at least she held her own by owning the largest fashion company in the world. Jennie Kim now held Jongin by the balls. But he loved it. 

While I would rather die then have that happen. 

Sehun and I took in both arms what Jongin could no longer have, so we weren't complaining when the lovefuck bailed on men's night. Sloppy cheerleaders were a thing of the past. Desperate young woman, hoping to make it in New York City were much more determined. They had goals in mind, and we were just a means for them to reach them. If they wanted to have sex with rich, incredibly handsome business men like myself, who was I to stop them? 

Now that I thought about it, tonight would be a good night for some goal achieving. After this meeting, a call for celebration would be appropriate. And what better way than expensive girls and alcohol. 

"My wallet is getting so fucking hard just thinking about this deal." Sehun pipped from beside me, my driver taking us to our destination. "Where the fuck is Jongin? I thought lawyers were suppose to be here for a company purchase."

"He'll be there, Champ." I piped, chuckling at Sehun's aggression. He always got way too hyped before we bought another company. But I understood why he was ready to burst for this one. 

They would be buying the biggest publication company in the nation. 

From Lay fucking Zhang. 

All I could see was dollar signs, just like the rest. How it came about? I've been looking into taking on more publishing companies, and he happened to be selling one. The best one. 

I hadn't seen Zhang since high school, graduation to be exact. He had inherited his father's company just like I did, but the rivalry hadn't been nearly as feisty. My company was a force that couldn't be defeated, and Lay's company was doing just fine not going against me. Word was all of his family moved deep into the City after Rosie graduated where him and his father held their company strong. 

Now his sister? The girl that I wanted but never had, the one who shivered at my touch that night but never looked me in the eye after? No clue what my little vixen was doing. But it wasn't like I cared either. 

That was just high school.

After the party that historic night, Rosie avoided me like I was the plague and went silent one her brother, expect for screaming at him in the courtyard when JB showed up to school that next Monday with two back eyes, the absolute shit kicked out of him by the two of us. Branded by each King. Lay's hits darker than mine and rightfully so. It took a couple months for her to forgive Lay for ruining her first ever relationship, even if it had been a secret one. And rosie made it very clear with every ignored cat call or word I sent her way that forgiving me would never happen. 

But I knew she would never forgive herself for almost crumbling into pieces at my touch that night. That would never be forgotten, the way her lips tasted would never be forgotten. Giving me a whole separate form of pleasure I never imagined.

But despite the stolen kiss, that year had been the first and only time I lost a bet. Owing both Jongin and Sehun each $100 and a bag of weed. We graduated, I left, leaving my tongue unsatisfied, never savoring Miss Rosie Park. 

Never did I think I'd see Lay Zhang again, or little Miss Park. Though it seemed the world wanted to bless me with just one more win this fine day. 

"Lay, that is my company! I started it from the ground up, and now you are just going to sale it?!"

"Ground up? Do you need a definition because using dad's money to start a company is not 'ground up'."

I held a hand up, halting the receptionist, Sehun and Jongin who had just joined us as we waiting outside of the frosted glass doors of Lay Zhang's office. That tone, that bite, that whine. I knew who it was by the first syllable spoken. 

"I made it what it is and now you're selling it without even discussing it with me!"

"Rosie, you didn't want to run it anymore! You signed over all rights before jetting off to Europe for a year in some quarter life crisis. I have the contract if you have forgotten all about that detail." 

"You could have, I don't know, given me a call to at least ask me about my opinion."

"Is that...?" Jongin couldn't contain his creeping smile and neither could I. 

"This is going to be fucking fantastic." 

"You made it very clear that you didn't care what we did with it, you were done with the business life. The company values have shifted and we no longer feel the need to keep our foot in publishing. The contract is already written, the buyers are on their way, this is happening Rosie. No matter how much of a fit you throw."

It was silent for a long moment. 

"Is it going to a good company at least?" 

I snorted, taking this as my curtain call. With a nod, the receptionist knocked and hesitantly pushed the door open. But that wasn't going to do. This smug ass smirk and freshly pressed suit wasn't going to go to waste. 

"Lay Zhang, it's been way too long." My voice boomed into the uncomfortably modern office. It wasn't exactly my style, I was a leather and wood type of guy. "And Miss Rosie Park, what a surprise."

Gone was the blonde and innocent hair, her locks now held a rich dark brown still just as long and silky. She had barely aged, only losing some of her baby weight from her cheeks in the last 9 years. Her skin glowed, probably that traveling sun that she had soaked up from her European runaway that Lay had just mentioned. Rosie Park was still just as hot, if not, more sexy that she had ever been. 

Her face fell as those eyes widened, "Lay, no. Please don't say that Chanyeol Park is buying my company." All her brother could do was sigh and pinch his nose in to crib his own frustration. 

"They has the best business model." 

Jongin and Sehun took a seat on the large sectional as I mixed myself into the sibling storm. "I'll take good care of it, Miss Park." I winked. 

My vixen ignored me, "You hate him, Lay."

"Rosie, it's business!" Lay rose his voice for the first time. 

"It's mine." 

A chuckle begged it's way from my chest, this was all too good. I lounged into the large chair, throwing my foot up onto my knee and ran my thumb along my lips. Taking her in just like the old times. "And If I recall, you were mine back in the day, but things change. Don't they?" 

"Watch your fucking words, Park." Lay warned, it was like fucking déjà vu. 

"I was never yours, you pig." She couldn't even look at me as she grabbed her purse from the chair next to where I sat, smug and loving the vibe. 

Rosie left without saying goodbye to any of the men in the room, her head high and stride strong. Her ass, even better than high school. 

"I'm about this close to calling off the deal. Eyes. Off." Lay growled, bringing me back to the present. He pointed towards the door, "That hasn't changed. Touch her, and you're a body on the God damn ground." 

I gave him a toothy grin, "Let's negotiate." 

"Go to hell." 

——————

It took less than a day for my people to find her driver's license plate number, and even less than that for me to located Little Miss Rosie Park at a sushi restaurant in downtown Manhattan. 

Alone.

She was seated at the sushi bar, her phone in hand as she lazily scrolled through whatever social media feed had caught her attention. Her skin looked smoother even from where I stood by the entrance. The New York heat had forced her into less clothing, a light t-shirt dress and comfortable sneakers. Her chocolate hair was pulled into a bun, pieces falling around her and decorating her neck without any fancy jewels. Rosie had always been simple, effortless. I had to give her that.

"Bottle of your plum sake, and two glasses please." I didn't need to announce my presence, my voice was enough. Her wonderful body froze, her chopsticks hovering over the tuna roll. 

"This isn't happening." Rosie muttered, and I was sure it wasn't meant for my ears. 

"It's amazing how the world just thew us back together, isn't it?"

Her bright brown eyes finally looked up to me, watching with guard as I took the spot next to her. "If by amazing you mean amazingly horrid, then yes." 

"Still bitter, I see." I smiled, giving her that sick charm while I rolled the sleeves of my dress shirt up my forearms. I forgot the pleasure of feeling her eyes trailed before darting away like they always did. 

Rosie placed her chopsticks down against her plate, but not without sass. "You beat the shit out of the guy I was dating with the help of my brother, marked me undatable, and harassed me in the hallways."

"Would you like me to atone for my sins? I could but it would be a very long night. And I believe you forgot the most important part of that night." 

The kiss. 

"What I want is for you to leave me alone like you have for the last 9 years. You can start now by leaving this bar without me asking twice."

Her gaze held against mine, my knee bounce in excitement. If she thought I would listen, especially after 9 years, Rosie had breathed in too much European air. She was sitting right in front of me, taking every ounce of restraint I had not to take her home to my penthouse and nail her to the wall like a fucking work of art. And she wanted me to leave? Eventually I knew I would come, devour and contour. And hopefully not in that exact order, me coming would be last.

"Not happening." 

She slide the stool back with a screech, pulling at her purse. "Then I will." 

The bartender set the bottle of sake I had ordered. I called to her calming as I took the cold glasses in hand, pouring the sweet liquid into both. "I'm here to talk about the company. I believe I may have an offer that would interest you." I didn't have to look to know that her steps had halted, only a couple steps away. "You don't write anymore, do you?"

I cocked my head to view her turned back, her shoulders pausing as it seemed she was holding her breath. "You know I write?" Rosie breathed, biting her lip when she hesitantly turned back around.

I was observant, especially when it came to her. That damn flower notebook had always been clutched to her side, to her chest to cover herself from my hungry gaze, pushed into her book bag and relentlessly written in every day in high school. It didn't take much asking around to find out that Rosie could spend a whole period of class, off in her own world with a pen in hand. Of course I knew that she wrote. My fist knocked against the stool where she had just been sitting and to my surprise, she sat back down.

"Is that why you started the publishing company if the first place?" I continued, nonchalantly waving the waiter over and soundlessly pointed to the rolls I was about to consume, completed starved from my business day. To-go, my other hunger would cause to much hassle, starved for too many years. I gave her back my attention, arching a brow for her to respond.

She nodded, "Yeah. I thought that if it took off, I could publish my work underneath the company. Become an author." 

I waited, bringing the sake to wash down my throat and knowing that her story was complete. Her eyes said it all. 

"But..." Rosie trailed, "You know business. It took off, too much for me to handle and suddenly I found myself on the side that I didn't want to be apart of. All I had wanted to do was write, and now I was writing contacts for authors when it should have been me. So, I did what any stupid, young, rich girl would do when she feels stuck. I signed the company completely over to Lay, handing over my rights. Then used daddy's credit card and took off to wherever I could." Her voice weakened, filling with disgust as she spoke. 

I gulped down another small glass of liquor, offering hers by sliding it closer to her fidgeting hands. "So write. Under me." 

Her eyes rolled and suddenly we were back in the halls of Exordium. "Under the company." I reiterated. 

A flash a hope crossed over her eyes, brighten them like they used to be before it disappeared. "If I know you at all, there are going to be terms that I am not going to agree to." She peered, throwing that guard right back up. 

"No terms, I don't care." I shrugged, leaning back into the stool. "Write about the the dirt on the ground, or the mind-blowing sex we could have had on top of my father's desk that one night." 

"Look me in the eyes. Don't bullshit me, Chanyeol." Her name on that tongue, mixed with that voice was almost better than how I imagined she would feel on my tongue instead. 

Setting the sake glass down with a light cling, I shifted in my seat and leveled straight against her just as she asked, but closer than she must have had in mind. Rosie took in a sharp breath of air but didn't pull way. I could smell with candied scent of the plum flavored liquor from her pink lips. Her eyes swam deep within mine, the corner of my lips twitched. "Rosie Park, use that smart-ass mind of yours and write whatever the fuck you want. I. Don't. Care." I bit at each word, pulling away before I took her against the bar. 

God I needed a good fuck, and it needed to be with her. I would take nothing less. I wanted her, for years. You could say that my dick ached for her, but their was no underlying motive in this deal. It was clear that writing is what she loved, It didn't take a PH.D and acting like her therapist to figure that out. All it would take was a snap of my fingers now that the company was mine and she could publish whatever her sexy fucking heart desired. 

If writing made her eyes sparkle as they were in this moment, then so be it. I just hoped those eyes would flame when I buried myself between those thighs that been clenched tightly together since the second I sat down. I could heard the breath she exhaled, "There's nothing else you are wanting out of this?" 

Her voice hinted at a challenge. She must have learned a couple of things from her brother's tactics in high school, I hated being questioned or challenged after my word had been given. I dropped my eyes, licking her body from head to toes. The look alone was enough of an answer, but to saw the words. To see her eyes widen and her cheeks warm would be even better.

"What I want is to rip off that dress, strip you nude and eat you out like it was my last meal on fucking earth before fucking you, the leg-shaking, earth-shattering type of fuck where you wont be able to think of anything else with each step, yet still count down the minutes and seconds till I'm deep inside you again. That's what I want, but that's never changed." The waiter set down my take out box, my fingers threw a $100 onto the table. 

She fell absolutely speechless, her cheeks flushed but in no way was I apologetic for what went on in my mind every time she bit that goddamn lip or glared at me. Even back then. 

"Your contact will be drafted and finalized by tonight, ready and waiting on my desk for your signature tomorrow morning. If you don't show up by 10 am, the offer is dead." I stood, gripping food I was no longer hungry for. "It was a pleasure, Baby girl. And hopefully tomorrow will be even more so." 

Even thought I walked out of that restaurant with a winning smile, Rosie had been the one to win all those years ago the second she tied me to her. 

—————

"I don't believe a fucking word that just came from your mouth." 

I stood up from the uncomfortable leather couch, taking matters into my own hands and making myself a drink. This was going to take longer than I wanted, and Lay was being difficult. I was going to drink his alcohol. 

"What was the first deal we made back in high school?" A large sigh fell from my lips before bringing the glass to my lips, my back faced towards my bewildered rival. I couldn't believe I was here either. 

Lay chuckled, like he still couldn't believe what the fuck I was saying. "No lying under any circumstances." 

"So why would I lie now?" I sauntered back to the couch, inspecting the drink in my hand and settled into my battle position across from him.   
Six months ago, Rosie waltzed into my office. Six months ago, she signed as an author. Her dream. 

Six months since I barked through the intercom for the enter floor to leave, and we fucked against my office window. On my desk. In my chair. Wherever she allowed me to have her. 

"You fucked my sister."

I smiled, Rosie wasn't the only thing I had waited for. "I did and have been. For the last 6 months. Multiple times a day even. Just like I always said I would." 

His fists clenched, "And now... you love her?" 

"I do." 

"You thought barging in her, boasting about sleeping with my sister was the best way to ask for her hand in marriage?" God, the sweet smell of victory. 

"I'm not asking, Zhang. I'm telling you, as a courtesy ." I chuckled, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "I make her happy, the happiest. And we both agree that she deserves nothing but beyond that. All of which I can give her." 

He bit the inside of his cheek, visibly confused. "And she loves you?"

"Oh yes, she screamed it many times last night." I cocked my head. 

"You are such a fucking shit, you know that?" 

A genuine smile twitched at the edges of my lips, "She doesn't let me forget that either." 

Lay took a deep breath and shook his head, sitting in our silence for a brief moment. "The ring?" 

I reached into my suit pocket. Never did I not come prepared in anything I did. The velvet case was nothing compared to what it held. My eyes admired it for a moment before turning and sliding it across the tables. "12 carets, oval cut solitaire diamond set in rose gold and micro diamonds." 

"How much?" This motherfucker wanted to talk wealth. 

I responded with no hesitation or waver. "$2.5 million." 

Lay peered at the rock of a ring, then settled his jaw as he glanced to me. "You love her?"

"I love her to fucking pieces." 

I. Fucking. Won.

But only thanks to her.

—————

"Baby?" 

Her sweet voice called for me just as her body waltzed into the home office. Now that we living outside of the city in the newly built mansion that she single handily took charge of, I worked from home 2 days a week instead of commuting into the City. Rosie missed me, wanting company and inspiration for her writing and I couldn't say no. I could already smell her fresh skin from her shower that she had taken when she entered. That scent was going to be pure sex and sweat after this conversation, hopefully her bent over my desk.

She still looked the same, lips just as plump and body just as ripe. Rosie loved her pilates and yoga classes, and I loved them even more. The only time her her body will change is when I finally knock her up with the most beautiful child this world has ever seen. 

"Hm?"

She fanned three picture sized cards and pouted. "Help me pick one?"

Wedding invitations. She wanted help picking a design even though they all looked the same to me, floral and screaming romance. I looked back down at my laptop, "No offense baby girl, but I do not give two shits about the wedding planning. As long as it ends with you in my bed for eternity, I don't care." 

"Chanyeol," She used that tone that I loved as she placed a hand on her hip. The one where she tries to act all tough and in charge, adorable. "A little input would be nice." 

Her lips were curled unto a frown, she was stressed. Rosie was driven, hard to please when it came to the wedding planning. I had already hired three different professionals to help aid her stress but that didn't seem to help, or get me off the hook. 

"I don't care what color or flowers are decorated around our names. Is their art of you naked on those arts? Are you naked in front of me asking?" 

"Fine, you want to play this way?" Rosie huffed, but her minding was turning. I could see it, I knew how to make it work and twist it into my favor. 

"Oh sweetheart, I want to do more than just play." I smiled charmingly. 

Rosie leaned, giving me a great view of her cleavage, only mine to see and she placed the invitations on my desk. "I've designated a sexual favor to each design. Pick one out." 

Bingo, sex and I'm in. I twitched my brow feeling my smile grow wider, "I like this game." 

They all seemingly looked the same, but as a man of detail— Rosie had a tiny freckle deep on her inner thigh, coincidentally a marker for a spot that made her moan my name like music— I knew that the invitations were very different in her eyes. But only one stood out to me. White background, pink peony's and thin green stems. My fingers pulled my pick, cocking my head to the side in my own secret victory. 

Rosie pursed her lips to hide her beautiful smile, "Of course, you picked that one." It must have been her favorite and the sexual favor must be my favorite. 

"I know you well." I mused, watching her walk around my desk. 

Her lips rolled, shutting my laptop closed before placing it to the side, creating a clear space on my desk. Not only did I know her, inside and out, every inch. She knew me just as well, more than anyone would ever be able to. She hiked herself onto the cleared space, my wooden desk now serving as my diamond platter and reached under her cotton sundress to slip the sweet silk down her legs. 

Her thighs spread and my dinner was served. 

"Well, collect your prize."

This, this is why I was getting married. This, right here, was why I got down on one knee willingly. 

Rosie was everything. 

Rosie was a sweetheart. Full of creativity and ideas that made her the most mesmerizing woman. A warrior that grabbed at the throat. A secret sexual nymph just like I always pinned her to be. She was just as crazy as me inside that fine, tight little body and brilliant mind. The complete package. The cause of death of a longtime bachelor. 

And it was mine. She was mine.

And I was hers from the start.


End file.
